stalker_knigifandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Из всех встретивщихся...
Из всех встретившихся Автор: Tack Опубликовано: 23/04/2004 ID=286 Из всех встретившихся вам в Зоне неприятностей, наихудшей будет Неизвестность. Осень. Два часа осталось до заката, когда пожелтевшая листва тихонько зашуршала под осторожным шагом Сталкера. Он вышел из леса в тот регион Зоны, который был еще мало освоен и других людей повстречать здесь было редкостью. Появившийся человек долго всматривался в оптику, установленную на Калашникове, прежде чем сделать новый шаг. Животных, или того во что они здесь превратились, небыло видно, кругом было почти тихо, заисключением ветерка, который чувствуя осень начинал набирать силу с каждым днем, но пока был еще слабым, и карканье птиц, вечно кружащих на затянутом хмурыми облаками небе. Единственное, что показывало на былое присутствие людей, был дом. Почерневшие доски, служили напоминанием того труда, некогда вложенного в них Человеком, чья жизнь уже давно угасла, возможно даже в этих стенах; крыша была вполне в сносном состоянии, видимо напоминавшая старый стол, давно изъеденный термитами в закрытой комнате, который без воздействия извне сохраняет видимость нового, но первый ворвавшийся ветерок превращает его в кучу пыли. Вокруг дома, возвышающегося своей одноэтажной конструкцией все было покрыто слоем уже желтеющей травы, которая в этом месте не доходила и до колена. Окна этого строения не показывали ничего кроме пустоты выбитых стекол. Датчики уверенно молчали, казалось что даже сама Зона обделила это место своей аномальной сущностью. Сталкер медленно продвигался по направлению к дому, прижав к лицу оптический прицел, переводя взгляд лишь на табло детектора. Он всегда брал с собой штук пять болтов и гаек, ведь не всегда можно надеяться на электронику, но и брошенный болт ничего не выявил, только с глухим стуком отскочил от стены дома и упал в траву. В доме было тихо и пусто, в лучах еще не зашедшего солнца мирно летали пылинки, чей девственный слой, покрывший стул, стол, кровать и остатки полусгнившей мебели, небыл нарушен ни единым прикосновением живого существа. Последний раз оглядевшись по сторонам, Сталкер опустил автомат и вздохнул с облегчением. Превый шаг первой за долгое время человеческой ноги, был встречен недовольным скрипом половиц, которые уверенно держали вес Человека и были вполне пригодны; подойдя к столу, Сталкер одним движением смахнул рукавом с него пыль, и уселся на стул, тем же способом очистив его от следов непребывания человека. Посидев с минуту и поразмыслив, он встал, снял со спины рюкзак и открыв его достал банку консервов, горбушку хлеба кусок сыровяленного мяса и банку пива, “Вот здесь я и проведу эту ночь”, - раздался его поначалу хриплый, от долгого молчания голос. Когда Сталкер в раздумьях закончил еду, диск солнца уже коснулся горизонта, и небо преобрело багряный оттенок, предвещая завтра хорошую погоду. Стоявший в углу комод уже почти окончательно рассохся и только зиял дырами от вытащенных когда-то ящиков, но как ни странно, верхний ящик был все еще на своем месте, плотно закрытый, с окислившейся и потемневшей за время висячей ручкой. С противным, присущем только истертому дереву, скрежетом ящик открылся под руками Человека, и в нос Сталкеру пахнуло запахом воска; сразу нахлынули воспоминания детства, чтения книг вечерами, когда в доме, по безмолвной воле Перестройки, отключали свет – в ящике были свечи. Прилипив одну к столу, Сталкер зажег ее и вдыхал испаряющийся воск, погружаясь в безмятежные воспоминания начала своей жизни, как вдруг его нога под столом нащупала что-то. Посмотрев вниз, он увидел тонкую книжку, пыльную, лежавшую там, казалось, не одно столетие. Аккуратно пододвинув ее ногой, Человек медленно протянул руку, осторожно беря в руки свою находку: это оказалась отнюдь не книжка, а тетрадка, листов на девяносто, но приблизительно три-пятых страниц было вырвано. На грязной обложке было написано чернилами: “Дневник” и внизу помельче – “Василий Бранев”. Та часть дневника, которая осталась не тронутой, начиналась так: 12 сентября. 2009. Уххх. Ну наконец-то я нашел хоть какое-то подобие безопасного места, я думаю в этом доме я смогу переконтоваться несколько дней. Зона все еще очень опасна, хотя ученые обещают снижение аномальной активности через некоторое время. Я углубился примерно на вглубь Зоны, но у меня на это ушло 2 дня! Пришлось подолгу отлёживаться и прятаться… Хе… Теперь я могу поспать впервые за эти дни, хорошо, что здесь есть постель. Сталкер оторвался от чтения дневника: “? Да это место находится как минимум в вглубь Зоны! Зона увеличилась в 2008 году, а это написано в 2009! Почему ученые говорили только об одном случае увеличения Зоны? Неужели они не могли не заметить второго…”. Он на мгновение задумался: “А может их было не одно и не два… Неужели эти уроды в белых халатах чего-то скрывают… А может быть Зона растет постоянно?” 13 сентября 2009. Господи, я думал что это покинуло меня, я думал, что это покинет меня когда я стану сталкером. Эти события все еще стоят у меня перед глазами, хотя прошло так много времени. Я ни с кем об этом не говорил, но бумага стерпит, она крепка и гладка в отличие от разорванной человеческой души. Этот взрыв уничтожил меня изнутри, когда взорвались эти отходы или черт его знает что там было на самом деле. Взрыв, родивший Зону в 2006 году забрал жизни моей прекрасной жены и любимой дочери, а меня небыло рядом чтобы обнять их в последний раз, я был в Киеве, в этой чертовой командировке, доставлял эти сраные, никому ненужные образцы. (написанные дальше слова немного размыты, как будто сверху что-то капало, размывая чернила) Они никогда меня не простят, также как и я не прощу себя… Спустя 2 года я услышал, что некоторые люди стали ходить в Зону, однажды я встретил их у границы Зоны и пошел сними, так я стал сталкером, я хотел увидеть место где погибла моя семья, но у меня никогда не получалось зайти так глубоко в Зону. 14 сентября 2009. Завтра выдвигаюсь обратно к границе Зоны. В следующий раз я принесу сюда припасы и буду использовать этот дом как свой опорный пункт для путешествий дальше вглубь Зоны, чтобы наконец добраться до своего бывшего дома, хотя местность и изменилась, но я думаю не настолько, чтобы я не смог отыскать его, по крайней мере до сих пор я ориентировался. Не забыть: - купить новый ПМ, мой уже совсем состарился, как бы не начал заедать. - купить 32 патрона к ПМ - купить 10 банок тушенки и килограмм вяленого мяса - посмотреть, не появился ли в продаже сколько-нибудь сносный детектор, если нет – свинтить откуда-нибудь десятка три гаек и болтов, а то уже много растерял в Плешах. - нажраться ночь с 14 на 15 Они здесь!!! Я слышу их! Моя жена и дочка, они неподалеку – я слышу их голоса! Я слышу голос своей ненаглядной жены и заливистый смех любимой дочурки! Они... они зовут... они произносят МОЁ имя!!! Они выжили! И они зовут меня!! (далее написано торопливым почерком) Я бегу к ним! Я обниму их и они меня простят! А потом мы вместе уйдем из Зоны... Нет времени писать, я потом допишу. Больше на этой странце, как и на следующей на этом развороте не было написано ни буквы. Сталкер некоторое время смотрел на пустую страницу: “Надож как!” – выдохнул он. “Видимо этот Бранев до дневника так в конце концов и не добрался... Зона, Зона...”. “Всякое здесь случается” – задумался Сталкер. Часы показывали 23 часа и свеча уже догорала, когда Человек оторвался от раздумий и решил что пора ложиться спать, так как завтра надо бы встать пораньше... на всякий случай. Мысли Сталкера, обуявшие его разум практически не относились к прочитанному, он размышлял на разные темы, и вспоминая случаи когда сам был на волоске от смерти, и вспоминал какой жизнь была до Зоны и еще много о чем, о многом что накопилось. Но мысль о том что он в ней делает, и какую цель преследует заставила его вернуться в мир реальный, отодвинув назад свои воспоминания и раздумья. Включив детектор он встал и подошел к двери – прибор молчал, одев прибор ночного видения он вышел из дома и обошел его в радиусе метров десяти – опять прибор ничего не показал. Вглядываясь в зелёную темноту прибора, и посмотрев на небо (в свете прибора оно представлялось темно-зелёной пропастью над головой), Сталкер наконец вернулся в дом, и не раздеваясь свернулся калачиком на кровати – в воздухе уже было прохладно, а никакого одеяла или простыни на постеле не было. Будильник в электронных часах зазвонил в 7 утра, медленно возвращая сознание Человека в его смертную оболочку – пора было вставать, по возможности умыться, перекусить и продолжать двигаться вперед, вглубь, в неизвестность. Позавтракав, он взял в руки тетрадь, дабы оторвать пару листов бумаги, для справления нужды, как увидел, что через 2 страницы дневник продолжался. Нужда отступила на второй план – на первый выдвинулся интерес. Почерк и цвет пасты был другой, сразу было видно что это писал уже другой человек… 7 августа 2010 Я осмелюсь продолжить этот дневник, хоть он и не мой, так как нас обоих постигла похожая судьба. Моё имя Евгений Викторович Прошин. Имею высшее образование, хорошую работу…Имел… впрочем теперь это уже не важно, ни одна теорема Чебышева не спасёт меня от “Комариной Плеши” или от клыков самого пресловутого вепря, всё к чему я готовил себя всю свою юнность теперь поблекло, знания и профессиональные качества отодвинулись, уступив место животным инстинктам, чувству самосохранения, реакции… А ведь раньше я был почти счастлив, пока Зона не забрала у меня мою жену. У моей Лены была опухоль, врачи уверяли что она безвредна, надо только следить за ней, чтобы она не росла. Лена боялась делать операцию, а она была бы совсем не сложной. Радиация превратила её в рак, когда образовалась Зона. Опухоль росла, и уже ничего нельзя было сделать. Если бы только жена сделала операцию до Зоны – ничего бы не было. 8 августа 2010 Этот мир гибнет, Зона в Чернобыле – неверняка не последняя, наверняка где-то на Земле есть еще пара таких мест. Ну так и надо! Люди губят планету, еще до Зоны экологическая обстановка на планете была в критическом состоянии – заводы, электростанции, генная инжинерия – всё это потихоньку губило природу и нас. Я помню времена, когда обложки журналов пестрели лишь поп-звездами да их автомобилями, а на то что в это время американцы узаконили потребление в пищу клонированных животных, всем было плевать. Так Людям и надо! Не могут уничтожить сами себя напрямую – пусть уничтожают изнутри, на генном уровне. То, что ещё в 2000-2002 году уже надо было думать об обновлении саркофага над ЧАЭС – всем плевать, на повестке дня развлечения, задурманивание мозгов людям. Нате – получили! И эта Зона ещё отобрала у меня, МЕНЯ!!! МОЮ жену!. Она так страдала, у неё были такие боли – я не мог смотреть как она мучается… Я дал ей морфия, достаточно много, чтобы её боль утихла и страдания окончились. Помню доктор вошел, покосился на меня то ли с укором, толи с каким-то облегчением и ушел… В те дни у них было много работы, было много раненных и больных… А она хотела жить, радоваться, весилиться. Нет, я не убийца!!! Это Зона забрала её у меня! Это всё Зона! Эта невидимая дрянь, забирающая у людей жизни и лишающая их счастья и мечтаний, оставляя только страхи и надежды… Ну да ладно. Завтра надо двигаться дальше, я сейчас исследую новую аномалию и, кажется, я ушёл дальше моих коллег в белых халатах. Нет, я не учёный – был им… когда-то.. теперь я со сталкерами. Зона дала брешь, я нашёл способ покончить с ней, наконец, расквитаться за тот форсмажор, что она внесла в мою жизнь, и поможет мне в этом её собственная аномалия. На бумаге все работает... как будет на практике – не знаю, но стоит попробовать. 9 августа 2010 Сегодня выпал густой туман – в метрах 15-20 ничего не видно. Это очень странно, обычно такие туманы бывают вблизи водоемов, но здесь в радиусе нескольких километров нет даже самой захудалой речушки. Так, дышать им можно, но запах у него какой-то... похоже на озон, но не ядовит, иначе я бы скончался во сне; в любом случае, продолжать путь в таких условиях невозможно, я могу легко потеряться или попасть в чьи-то лапы. Придется здесь задержаться, благо еды у меня достаточно. Наверное это Зона боиться меня, хи-хи, строит мне преграды, но ничего вечно такой туман не продлиться – день, в худшем случае два. Вечер того же дня Всё-таки эта Зона понемногу сводит меня с ума... Такое напряжение, нервы, стресс – я начинаю бояться, когда что-то нарушаетмой график, вмешивается в мои планы... Сегодня меня остановил этот туман, что может скрываться в нём? Может это новая аномалия, и я сижу прямо в её центре? Но самый большой мой страх, это чем-то заразиться, заболеть... Я не хочу кончить как моя жена. Я не выдержу мучений болезни. Я часто уезжаю из Зоны на обследования. Я был у лучших врачей СССР, благо сталкерство приносит хороший доход, они говорили, что всё в порядке, но вдруг что-то случиться? Вдруг этот туман имеет какие-то последствия? Я им дышу уже целый день! Ночь с 9 на 10 Что со мной?! Я проснулся от дикой боли по всему телу! Вены на руках все вздулись! Что со мной? Ой! У меня из носа пошла кровь!.. Спустя минуту у меня пошла кровь и из ушей тоже! О Боже, я чем-то заболел!!! У меня даже из дёсен кровь сочиться... Но как так могло быть?! Я же высшее существо, миссия, которая уничтожит Зону, наконец, я же совершенный биологический организм!!! Я не хочу умирать!!! На левой руке порвалась вена, из неё быстро льется кровь! (почерк почти неразборчив) Нет, мои глаза!... (далее на бумаге идут высохшие разводы чёрно-красной жидкости) Сталкера легонько подташнивало: “Господи, я видел смерть, десятки людей погибали на моих глазах в аномалиях и в лапах тварей, но я никогда не представлял себя в роли погибшего – его рассказ невольно даёт человеку почувствовать себя в шкуре умирающего... Хотя человек явно сдвинутый. Наверняка он прибил пару сталкеров из своих амбиций.” Через пару страниц начинался третий дневник, но, неудержавшись, сталкер вырвал из конца тетради несколько чистых страниц и выбежал из дома. Справляя нужду, он думал о тех двух погибших здесь людях, которым, видимо, в жизни не повезло… Вернувшись, Человек снова взялся за тетрадь. Третий дневник начинался так: 21 октября 2011 Я третий кто берётся за эту бумагу. Я просто рядовой Захаров. Моя жизнь ни чем не приечательна, я служил на Северном блокпосте. Меня направили туда достаточно поздно, всего три месяца назад, слава Богу, самый страшный период Зоны миновал, и у нас здесь всё спокойно, даже среди сталкеров смертность снизилась, ну, в смысле, смертность от аномалий. Характер у меня всегда был дерзкий, отношения с коллективом не ладились, и прослужив там два месяца, я сбежал... Не просто сбежал, а ещё и зарезав одного из своих сослуживцев. Дело было ночью, я его тихонько разбудил (чтобы не закричал от неожиданности) и вонзил ему нож прямо в сердце. У него были такие большие глаза, прямо как в аниме, когда он смотрел на меня свои последние мгновения, потом его тело обмякло, и взгляд стал неподвижен. Так я его и оставил, даже глаза ему не закрыл – нефиг было в карты мухлевать! Выбрался я из блокпоста незаметно, у восточной стены, прямо в середине, есть дыра в колючей проволоке, и через неё можно легко пробраться, только нужно делать это в то время, когда часового рядом нет. Сталкер оторвался от прочтения дневника, на его лице возникла ехидная улыбка: “Надож как! А я про эту лазейку и не знал... Впрочем, мне она ни к чему, а вот кое-кто мне за эту информацию много пива поставит, и не только.” 22 октября 2011 А в этой лачуге достаточно не плохо! Поживу я здесь с недельку, к мясу некоторых мутантов я принаровился, так что с голоду не помру, водочка у меня всегда имеется, так что и радиация мне не страшна. С чего это те двое, что до меня были, здесь скопытились? Но я не такой придурь, чтобы здесь сдохнуть, у меня ушки на макушке и глаза в оба! И одеяло здесь хорошее, надо будет с собой его потом прихватить. 23 октября 2011 Эх! Странно как-то у меня жизнь вышла… Даже здесь, в Зоне, как не свой. Сталкеры местные меня к себе не принимают, когда в лагерь прихожу, к торговцу, глаз с меня не сводят, видать знают, что я того солдата мочканул... Да и на гражданке не лучше было, сторонился меня народ. Этот солдат, сослуживец бывший, во сне ко мне приходил, говорил что придёт он за мной. Ну так я его и послал! Нехрен, живой был – в карты надувал, сдох – так и спать не даёт. Бывают же уроды... Хотя побаиваюсь я как-то, какой-то он во сне диковиный был, словно одержимый... Хорошо, что я могу здесь отсидеться, пока страсти о том, что я якобы “хладнокровный убийца” не пройдут, хотя что я сделал-то?.. Ну убил… Ну и что? Сколько в “плешах” одних только дохнут. Ночь того же дня. Господи, спаси и сохрани. Я проснулся от шороха – он, ОН стоял в дверях! Даже сейчас, пока я пишу он стоит в дверном проёме с тем самым остекленевшим взглядом, с которым я его оставил!!! Он стоит, стоит и следит глазами за мной! Но ведь этого не может быть, я же убил его! Он выглядит так как тогда, когда я его убивал, без формы, в майке, и в его сердце торчит нож! Только еще он в левой руке держит что-то... это колода карт... О Боже, он проворачивает нож, вынимая его, струйка полусвернувшейся крови медленно ползёт из образовавшегося отверстия. О нет, он направляется ко мне, о Боже! Все остальные страницы, до самого конца тетради, были пусты. Человек долго сидел за столом в раздумьях. “Что же это такое, что же это за такое место, где все гибнут! В Зоне я встречал множество старых домишек, вполне безопасных, в которых многие сталкеры устраивали перевалочные пункты, отлёживались при ранениях. Даже в тех местах, где радиационный фон велик, и то можно переночевать, только придётся спать в защитном костюме...” Близился вечер. “Так надо взвесить все факты, что мы имеем: Во-первых, все трое здесь жили 3 дня, потом в ночь/вечер с 3-его на 4-ый день они погибали, причём у каждого был свой конец. Так я здесь только 2 дня, значит ещё день в запасе. Во-вторых, что самое странное, все они почему-то описывали в дневнике свою кончину, писали до самого конца, вместо того чтобы спасаться бегством, или делать что-нибудь для спасения своей жизни... Что известно о них самих: первые двое были достаточно опытными сталкерами, третий был, мягко сказать, новичком. Первые двое были люди зрелые, образованные,чего нельзя сказать о третьем. Связи между ними нет никакой... В этом направлении глухо... Попробую разобраться с причиной их смерти, может быть здесь найдётся какая-то связь или объяснение происходящего: Первый, как его, Бранев. Он услышал голос своей погибшей семьи и сломя голову, не пытаясь выяснить причины, побежал на голос, перед этим не забыв всё подробно описать в дневнике. Хотя мотивация достаточно ясна, он слепо винил себя в смерти семьи, и в эйфории побежал к ним. Но возникает главный вопрос: Как он мог услышать их голос?.. Здесь надо подумать... Может быть Баюн подманил его? Но как Баюн мог узнать о его трагедии, не забрался же он в дом, и не прочитал дневник! Нет, Баюн отпадает... Контроллер мог прочитать его мысли и наслать галлюцинации! Так, человек, видимо, в это время спал, а кровать находится в самом углу, ни через одно окно её не видно, а Контроллеру нужен прямой визуальный контакт. Через открытую дверь увидеть кровать и человека на ней – это ж как извернуться-то надо, кровать через дверь почти не видна... Да и зачем Контроллеру гипнотизировать спящего человека? Сожрать он его и так мог, а если бы и применилсвои ментальные способности, то скорее бы взял его под контроль нежели мучил бы разум. Контроллеров с чувством юмора я пока не видел. Так, Контроллер тоже вряд-ли. Кто там у нас ещё из психоактивных? Карлики... Нет те телекинезом промышляют, и уж они точно не могли быть здесь замешаны. А кто тогда? Или что? Что... Какая-то психоактивная аномалия. Это 2009-ом то? Нееет, к сему времени, она бы уже известна была. Аномалия тоже непричём... Ума не приложу, так, с первым вообще ничего непонятно. Что до второго, то тот умер от множественных кровоизлияний, и тоже как заговорённый всё подробно описывал в дневнике. Сам он считал, что заразился, хотя это скорее его закомплексованный бред... но и эту возможность исключать нельзя. Так от чего же? Яд крысы или крысиного волка? А как он мог им отравиться? Возможность того, что одинокая крыса или крысиный волк ночью подползла и укусила ничтожно мала, так как они бегают только стаями, в этом случае они бы просто заживо его съели, а укуса одной крысы недостаточно, чтобы вызвать такую реакцию организма даже у аллергиков. Ни одной аномалии, подобным образом работающей, неизвестно... Может быть действительно болезнь? Ах да, он весь день просидел в каком-то тумане, но мне неизвестен туман, вызывающий эффект только в последствии, Жёлтый туман жгёт кожу, но никак не приводит к всякого рода инсультам... Со вторым тоже как-то мутно. Ну а что насчёт третьего вобще загадка! Мертвец к нему явился! Тело того солдата давно или похоронили или кремировали... Да даже если и нет, то как мог мертвец встать и пойти? Контроллер трупами повелевать не может, простой зомби тоже исключается, они с ножами в сердце не ходят... Хотя всё это сходство с тем солдатом могло ему с пьяну показаться, но всёже это странно. Так, у меня есть еще сутки как минимум, надо вздремнуть. Утро вечера мудренее.” Как и в прошлый вечер, Человек обошёл вокруг дома с детекторами и прибором ночного видения, и, вернувшись, свернулся калачиком на кровати. Засыпая он думал: “Так куда же пропало одеяло, этот бравый хлопец его с собой хотел унести, да уйти самому у него не получилось, так куда же оно подевалось? Неужто он его пристроил куда-нибудь в другое место?” Сон пришёл быстро. День третий. Как обычно, сталкера разбудило попискивание его часов, Человек нехотя открыл глаза, встал, но быстро придя в себя он смахнул с лица дремоту. За завтраком его настигла мысль: “Нет, пожалуй что-то всё-таки есть между ними общего, но что-то смутное, настроение что-ли... Атмосфера их существованиия какая-то негативная, хотя и у каждого разная, но что-то в ней есть общего, какая-то тонкая нить... Всё последнее время они куда-то стремились, но куда? Своими поступками, своей пассивностью к происходящему, они все трое, осознанно или нет, стремились в одну точку бытия. У всех троих жизнь не сложилась, и они жили какими-то блеклыми целями: один чтобы найти что-то несуществующее;другой чтобы что-то кому-то доказать; третий просто прожигая время, не имеющими по большому счёту никакой ценности, подсознательно, всеми тремя двигало одно желание...” - Сталкер поперхнулся - “... желание умереть.” Челолвек сидел за старым столом в глубоком раздумии: “Ведь они даже не пытались сопротивляться, ни голосу явно умершей семьи, ни кровотечению, ни приближающемуся с ножом в руках мертвецу... они просто сидели и записывали в дневник происходящее с ними. Они искали смерть, стремились к ней, боясь в один день всретиться с ужасным и всепоглощающим монстром - СТРАХОМ, в схватке с которым они потеряли бы последние остатки своего воспалённого разума. И этот дом, поблизости от которого нет ни одного животного или мутанта стал для них местом, где они обрели спасение.” Сталкер встал и подошёл к окну: “А что до меня, то зачем я здесь? Затем, что я являюсь тем, кем я являюсь, ради того дела, которое я здесь делаю? У меня небыло никакого стремления к смерти, даже подсознательного, я бы это заметил. Я не страдаю, у меня нет на душе греха, который бы мог меня гнести. Какя оказался здесь? Да также, как и в десятках других мест - выполняя свою работу. Станет ли это место для меня последним?” Сталкер закрыл глаза и втянул свежий утренний воздух полной грудью. “А это мы сейчас посмотрим” - выдохнул он. Сталкер быстрым шагом подошёл к своему рюкзаку, и открыв его начал быстро доставать разного рода приборы. Чего там только не было, и портативные сейсмографы, и датчики движения, и тепорвизор, и куча ещё всего. Установив всё это на свои места по всему дому, Человек достал шариковую ручку, подошёл к столу, на котором лежал дневник и написал в нём следующее: 7 ноября 2012 года Я четвёртый и, вероятно, последний кто напишет здесь что-либо. Моё имя вам ничего не скажет. Я Тёмный Сталкер, по крайней мере, так нас прозвали в Зоне. Моя миссия заключается в исследовании Зоны, нахождении источников и первопричин катастрофы, изучении явлений происходящих в Зоне. Я раньше служил в отрядах специального назначения, также изучал много научных материаллов по Зоне. Я остаюсь здесь в свой последний, третий день в этом доме, чтобы разгадать происходящие в нём явления. Если я справлюсь с задачей, то я заберу этот дневник с собой. Если Вы сейчас читаете эти слова, значит я потерпел неудачу. Убирайтесь отсюда как можно скорее, раз я такой тренированный человек не справился, то у Вас наверняка шансов ещё меньше. Уходите отсюда, оставив здесь этот дневник и говорите всем, каждому встречному, чтобы люди держались подальше от этого проклятого места. Тёмный Сталкер закрыл тетрадь. Все приготовления заняли много времени и часы уже показывали 17 часов, значит скоро должно было начать смеркаться. Человек проверил готовность всей аппаратуры, сел в угол, так чтобы были сразу видны и окна и дверь, направил в их сторону свой Калашников, и стал ждать... It took me while to realise, that we all have secrets and fears. Isn’t then it’s a price, that we close our minds, from the pain, that is causing these tears. Anna Varni